better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Sparkle
” and the post-credits of “Awakenings”.]] Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn (formerly a Unicorn), the Princess of Friendship, and the Headmare of the School of Friendship. She is also Lloyd's love interest. Depictions in the Series ''Coming soon... Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Pilot Episodes *1. "The Mare in the Moon" *2. "The Elements of Harmony" *3. "Queen of Shadows" *4. "Friendship is Magic" Mini-Movies * Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas *1. "The Ticket Master" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Boast Busters" *5. "Call Upon a Cutie" *6. "Can of Worms" *7. "Suited for Success" *8. "Dragonshy" *9. "The Show Stoppers" *10. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *11. "Swarm of the Century" *12. "Applebuck Season" *13. "A Dog and a Pony Show" *14. "The Chosen One" *15. "Owl's Well That Ends Well" *16. "The Best Night Ever" *17. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *18. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: The Friendship Continues *19. "Lesson Zero" *20. "Ninja vs. Pirates" *21. "May the Best Pet Win!" *22. "The Competition" *23. "Valentine's Day" *24. "The Last Roundup" *25. "No Such Childhood" *26. "It's About Time!" *27. "Read It and Weap" *28. "The Stone Army" *29. "The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still" *30. "The Last Voyage" *31. "Last Train to the Dark Island" *32. "Ponyville Confidential" *33. "The Last Hope" *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *36. "The Surge" *37. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *38. "Spike at Your Service" *39. "Welcome to Wonderbolts Academy!" *40. "Blackout" *41. "Too Many Pinkie Pies" *42. "One Bad Apple" *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *45. "Just for Sidekicks" *46. "Games Ponies Play" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *53. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" *54. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2" *55. "A Secret Invitation" *56. "Only One Can Remain" *58. "Rarity Takes Manehattan" *59. "Ninja Roll" *60. "Pinkie Pride" *61. "Maud Pie" *62. "Twilight Time" *63. "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" *65. "Game to the Fame" *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *68. "Cutie Markless - Part 1" *69. "Cutie Markless - Part 2" *70. "Stiix Sweet Stiix" *71. "Castle Mane-ia" *72. "Princess Spike" *73. "Make New Friends but Keep Discord" *74. "Amending Fences" *75. "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?" *76. "Peak-a-Boo" *77. "Slice of Life" *78. "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" *79. "Grave Danger" *80. "Curseworld - Part I" *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 6: The Changing Effect *82. "Crystal to Famed - Part I" *83. "Crystal to Famed - Part II" *86. "No Second Prances" *87. "A Christmas Tail" *88. "Stranger Than Fan Fiction" *89. "Dungeons and Discord" *91. "28 Pranks Later" *92. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *93. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *94. "The Times They Are a Changeling" *95. "Every Little Thing She Does" *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *99. "Tbe Hatching" *100. "Parental Glidance" (photo and mentioned) *102. "A Time of Traitors" *103. "Not Asking For Trouble" *104. "The Perfect Pear" *105. "Triple Threat" *106. "To Change a Changeling" (mentioned) *107. "Scavengers" *108. "A Line in the Sand" *109. "A Flurry of Emotions" *110. "Uncommon Bond" *111. "Secrets Discovered" *112. "Pause and Effect" *113. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *114. "Shadow Play" Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *120. "Surf and/or Turf" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *122. "The Quiet One" *123. "Game of Masks" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu * Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *142. "Uprooted" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" *144. "The Point of No Return" *146. "She's All Yak!" *147. "Frenemies" (as one of Queen Chrysalis' forms) *148. "Sweet and Smoky" *149. "Going to Seed" (mentioned) *150. "Student Counsel" (mentioned) *151. "The Last Crusade" *152. "Between Dark and Dawn" *153. "The Last Laugh" *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" *155. "A Ninja is Born" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *157. "She Talks to Angel" *158. "Dragon Dropped" *159. "Out of Career" *161. "Growing Up is Hard to Do" *162. "The Big Mac Question" (mentioned) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" *167. "Questing for Quests" *168. "Road Tripping" *169. "The Belly of the Beast" *170. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *172. "Sun and Lava" *173. "Snaketastrophy" *174. "Magicless" *175. "Ancient History" *177. "Under Siege" *178. "The End of the Rainbow" *179. "How to Grow a Flower" *180. "The Explorer's Club" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" *184. "Princess Snowblossom" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *192. "Return to Seaquestria" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Wonderful Memories *1. "A Time to Remember" *9. "The Darkest Times" *15. "Memories and More" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *2. "Vehicles and Mechs" *3. "Legendary Places" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *6. "Elemental Masters and Magic" *7. "Beasts and Dragons" *8. "Rise of Garmadon" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" *11. "The Sixteen Realms" *12. "The Magic of Friendship" *13. "The Future Timeline" Trivia *She is the only member of the Mane Six to unlock her True Potential. *A painting of Twilight appears in the first, third, fifth, and seventh season murals at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Love Interest Category:In Love characters Category:In Love heroes Category:Pawn of a villain